


Fix You Up!

by orphan_account



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mute Gordon Freeman, Sign Language, Stitches, pre resonance cascade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which gordon cuts his hand on a rock and barney helps him out.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Fix You Up!

really it hadn't been that big of a cut, gordon had just been a little clumsy and fell and cut his hand on a rock, it wasn't that big of a deal, or that life changing, really.

but barney seemed to think otherwise.

gordon came into his own dorm, holding his hand in pain, despite it coming from such a small rock, it still hurt like a **_bitch._** and it hurt a lot to sign with, so he was stuck using his other hand to sign, which made him incomprehensible. He huffed in annoyance, so he simply held up his bloody hand to show barney.

 ** _'s-t-i-t-c-h'_** gordon finger-spelled. barney quickly stood up, an assortment of papers and the pens and the glass jar they were held in smashed on the floor.

"shit! uh okay- let me just- does anyone know where-?" barney quickly realized there was no one else around. swiftly sweeping the glass to the side, with the sole of his shoe, "okay, okay, okay, okay- alrighty. okay. this'll. you'll be okay doc, we just gotta-" barney mumbled rapidly to himself, clearly in a panic.

barney was quick to grab the first aid kit, and lay the broom on the counter for later, quickly after barney ushered gordon to their bedroom, and was also quick to push lay gordon down on the bed, it was a bit man-handly, if gordon were to be honest. Barney had gripped his injured hand, "what in the hell-?" barney rotated the hand, looking at it from different angles, "well shit gord, y'really outdid yourself huh?" barney laughed but no humor resided in it, rather than humor, it was mixed with worry.

he laid down the first aid kick and threw the lid open, pulling out a string and a needle. gordon paled, he knew he needed the stitch, but hated to look at it, or feel it, he looked away, his foot tapping away, anxiously.

barney set both the needle and the string down, "hey, hey, darlin' its gonna be okay, right? you wont feel a thing!" barney grabbed gordon's uninjured hand in his, "its gonna be okay, ill make it as quick as i can, alright?" barney's voice softened,

gordon nodded, swiftly, putting on a brave face. 'okay.'

"alrighty then," barney sterilized the needle, holding down gordon's injured hand to get a clear look at the wound, and hissed, yeah that would sting for sure. and barney started to get to work.

"alriiight, we're alomst finished here, doc, just gotta- clean this up and then we should be all set." gordon almost passed out with joy and relief. "see? didn't i tell ya id be quick?"

it took barney two hours.

gordon just nodded, "though looks like we're gonna haveta go back to you writing everything down, y'alright with that, darlin?"

gordon nodded, not like he really had a choice, but he didn't mind too much, itd definitely take a little longer, but that was alright. he'd be alright.

"okay, lets get you up to bed, huh? its late. y'should sleep it off a bit, yeah?" barney lifted gordon up into his arms and proceeded to carry him to the bedroom.

'heavy?' gordon signed, luckily, the sign didnt strain his stitching.

"what? you? darlin, you are like a bag of feathers t'me." barney chuckled, laying him down on gordon's side of the bed. "now, you be careful with that hand, okay?"

'cuddle?' gordon finger-spelled.

that made barney's face brighten, and nodded, "you got it."

barney laid himself down next to gordon, envoloping him in his arms, and pressing his face to his ear planting a gentle kiss.

"y'really gotta be careful, alright, gord, dont wantcha hurtin yourself." barney rubbed his fingers against gordon's side, in response gordon snuggled into banrey.

"you'll be alright, just remind me to take a look tomorrow see if everything's healin alright?" barney asked, and gordon nodded.

"mkay. probably gonna leave a scar though, sorry about that hon," barney apologized which gordon just squeezed barney's hand in his uninjured one.

Gordon just snuggled into barney, making barney chuckle “alright,” barney rubbed circles into gordon’s back.

Sooner than later, gordon had dozed off just as barney did, the broken glass left forgotten, which would pose a problem in the morning where barney cut his hand trying to pick it up.

**Author's Note:**

> ok! hi! i hope u enjoyed this short lil thing! its my first fic in this fandom! i hoped you guys liked it, im actually a little nervous posting this here so, try to keep the comments nice n light hearted pls. 
> 
> and thank u. to my friend wayner...... wayne....... my compadre. he helped me w some southern dialect n stuff and wrote me a whole doc for it. so u can thank her, really for southern barney <3 everyone say thank u wayne in de comments! 
> 
> anyway! thank u SO much for reading! i might write more, who knows!


End file.
